Traditional building kits require users to learn the detail technical structure about a microprocessor, assembly language to program the microprocessor and the design of supporting electronics circuit. Assembly language is extremely difficult for beginners to handle and debug. Supporting circuit design such as LCD display also requires in depth knowledge of electronics design skill. It is the objective of this invention to provide a system that allows a non-professional consumer to learn and start trying to build and program his own design or invention within a day with a smart phone/touch pad. After successfully launching an Easy Format programming platform for engineers to program microprocessor IC, the primary inventor of this application had been working diligently for over 15 years to explore the way for a “true user friendly programming language” suitable for non-professional consumers. Numerous achievements such as Easy C programming language and Easy Java had failed to be accepted by the market.
It is believe that an easy programming environment allowing non-professional consumer to program smart phone/touch pads of their hobby designs plays an important role to encourage consumer to participate an active role in the smart phone/touch pad revolution. It also encourages cell phone manufacturers to offer additional unusual features for the smart phones/touch pads, which may be needed by the consumers to expand their design exploring ventures. In addition, new product designs invented by the consumer may offer new business opportunities to the market and benefit the supply chain of the smart phones/touch pads. This type of results is important to the world especially during a time of slow economy. All these factors drove the initiation of the subject invention. This application disclosed the result of the intense research towards this direction. For the avoidance of doubt, the implementation of inventive steps for a non-professional consumer to program smart phone/touch pads of their hobby designs as disclosed in this application is not configured for, and therefore different from computer programs provided for business rule implementation, such as those described in prior arts Abrari as disclosed in US Patent Application US 20060129978 and Cicciarelli as disclosed in US Patent Application 20030037327.